


baby don’t wanna be teased

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, Harry Potter in a Skirt, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: disclaimer: I do not condone incest. this is just pure fiction.if you’re not into this thing - don’t read thisand...thanks for kudos
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter, Harry Potter/James Potter
Kudos: 38





	baby don’t wanna be teased

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not condone incest. this is just pure fiction.  
> if you’re not into this thing - don’t read this 
> 
> and...thanks for kudos

“Hey, dad. You sleep?” - Harry opened the door softly and entered the room almost noiselessly. - “Dad?” - He said a bit louder.

“Huh? What happened? Why are you awake?” - James stood up on his elbows. 

“I- I have a nightmare, dad and now I’m scared.” - The boy almost cried as he said it. 

“Oh, no-no-no! Don’t cry, my sweet boy, come here.” - He patted the bed, inviting. 

Obediently, Harry lay down on the bed, covering himself with a blanket. 

“Wait, why do you wearing a skirt?” - James looked at him. Boy flushed with embarrassment. 

“It’s more comfortable to sleep in a skirt.” - Boy lay down in a lump. 

“Oh, If it's really more comfortable , then I don't mind.” 

“C-Can I hug you, daddy?” - He looked at his father.

“Of course you can, baby.” - Boy moved to James, wrapping his arms around his father’s body and putting his head on dad’s chest.- “You comfortable?”

“Yes, I feel much calmer. Thank you.” -Harry closed his eyes.

“Good night, sweetheart.” - James hugged his boy back and kissed the top of Harry’s head. 

***

“Dad, d-daddy.” - Boy tried to wake James up. - “Hurts, daddy.” - He added louder. James immediately woke up.

“What’s happened? What hurts?” - James got up and sat down next to his boy. 

“My...I can’t say, dad.” - Harry whimpered. - “That’s embarrassing.” 

“I can't help you if you don't tell me what the problem is.“ - He began to worry. 

“T-there.” -He pointed at his dick. 

“Oh, baby, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s okay.”

“C-can you help me? Please...” - Harry whined. 

“O-oh, n-no, baby. I just can’t.” - James felt strange.

“Please, d-daddy, please.” - Harry began to whining. He touched his dick and made a loud moan.

James groaned when he saw Harry’s dick. He felt so turned on. 

“Let me help you.” - James loomed over him and took off his skirt. - “So pretty, my baby.” - The man sat between Harry’s legs.

“G-god! Yeah!” - He touched his boy’s cock’s head gently, like a feather. 

“Like it?” - James asked, grinning. 

“Oh, daddy! More!” - He moaned louder. 

“More?” 

“Yes, daddy, touch me there, please!” - And James obeyed. 

“There?” -He touched boy’s hip, teasing. 

“N-no, daddy, touch my...” - Boy blushed again. 

“Touch your what, my pretty boy?”- Such a tease. 

“D-dick, daddy, touch my dick, please!” - James finally touched boy’s dick with his both hands. Harry arched his back in pleasure. - “God...”

“I’m just daddy” - James laughed. - “Want me in your arse?”

“Will it hurt?” - Harry mewled.

“No, baby, I promise it will not. So?” 

“Y-yes, yes, I want you in my... my arse, daddy” - Boy bit his lip. 

“I need to prepare you.” - James whispered. Man cast a lubricating charm and then put his two fingers in. Harry hissed a little. 

“H-hurts, please, daddy” - Harry whined and squeezed around his dad’s fingers.

“Hush, baby, be patient a little, it will be better.” - James started kissing boy’s neck and chest, relaxing him.

“M’kay, daddy, ah-“ - Harry moaned. James found it. Found his precious boy’s special spot.

“Better, love?” - James looked at Harry’s face. 

“Yeah, oh, sweet Merlin, do it again, please.” - He asked quietly.

“I guess you’re fully prepared.” - He sat up and pulled Harry toward him. He entered a centimeter into him. - “Hurts?”

“A little. Your... your dick is the way wider than your fingers, let me get used to it.” 

“Sure, baby.” - James kissed his cheek, than jawline, going down as far as it was comfortable. Harry relaxed because of such tenderness.

“Move, you can move.” - Which James did. When he pushed his dick all the way in, Harry gasped. - “Faster, daddy, again, please!” -Harry cried out. 

“If you insist.” - James obeyed and did what he was asked to do. James increased his speed, then once he touched boy’s prostate with the head of his dick and Harry screamed. 

“Oh- D-Daddy! Do it again!” - Harry literally begged. 

And James tried. Almost every time his dick hit his sweet boy’s prostate, causing Harry’s loud moans and shouts.

“I’m- D-Daddy, wanna- Ah!” - He can’t speak normally, but James understood what the boy trying to say immediately. 

“Cum for me, honey. Cum, my lovely baby! - James began to jerk Harry’s dick off. Harry came first, crying from an enormous amount of sensations.  
Then he felt warm of his dad’s cum deeply inside his arse. 

“Hush, my pretty baby. You were great, you really were.” - James dick left Harry’s butt. He cleaned them, casting a special charm. 

“Love you, daddy” - Harry mewled. 

“Love you too, sweetheart. You need to sleep, my special boy. I’ll be there when you wake up.” - James pulled the sleeping boy to him and covered them both with a blanket.

fin.


End file.
